Jack x Pitch Smut
by Ki Potter
Summary: Pitch convinces Jack to join him. Rated M for language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

"Jack, come with me" Pitch said holding his hand out to the white haired white eyed boy. "You are the only one who understands me , and I am the only one who will ever understand you. These-_These FOUR_ could never understand how it feels to be unknown, to be ignored, children bow at their feet. As for us, they don't need us, they don't want us. You can be free, you can have a friend."

Jack took a moment to think he looked over at the four people who had treated him unfairly since the day he showed up. Then up to the moon.

"Moony is a liar Jack." Pitch convinced. "He's been lieing to me too, telling you you're worth something more and then never backing it up, taking you from your life and throwing you into one were you can never be loved. Jack I can love you, come with me, and I'll give you your memories, I'll give you a friend and a home. More than they have ever offered you."

Jack nodded toward Pitch.

"No, Jack, don't!" Tooth said

"Don't bother!" Jack said, "He's right, none of you have been kind to me, you've bullied me and made me feel like an outsider for too long, Pitch may be evil, but at the very least he knows how it feels to be unwanted."

Pitch smiled and glared through his brow at the _'big four'_

_"_The boy has made his decision."

Jack looked up at Pitch angry and dominant. "You do NOT control me!" He said

Pitch nodded and turned around with the boy following him.

Jack coldn't help but feel a little bad, he turned his head to look at the people he had been placed with against his will. He changed though, his hair transformed into the darkest of black from the roots to the tips, and his eyes changed to black even the whites. He was a whole new Jack. Darker, scarier...

Pitch didn't notice the changed until they returned and he help to his layer and he finally turned around. His eyes widened. "Wow Jack, thats a good look for you. Very... Dark.."

Jack bit his lip and winked at Pitch, his evil insticts kicking him in the ass. He didn't know why he was hitting on Pitch he just did it. "I never realized how sexy your spikey hair is." He said and passed Pitch into the big scary underground layer.

Smut in the next chapter? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The underground was colder than Jack was used to, or was he just changing into the darkness. As he lay on the bed of black sand he moved his hands around in the air ,a snowflake twirled around in his fingers but it was not his regular white crustal snowflake, it was black, like a storm hit the snow and tainted it.

Jack shook his head disregarding the idea of not being the same. He got up and looked around the rock walls all looked the same leaving Jack to wander in circles.

He eventually made it to a room, dark and cold, lonely and forgotten. "Pitch?" Jack questioned and he entered the room

"Hello Jack." He said stepping towards him, "Have you come to see me? Where you lonely?" He smirked and moved a bit closer.

"Yes." Jack said quietly realizing the embarassment he has walked himself into.

"Oh poor boy." he said jokingly and putting his hand on Jacks sholder.

Jack's spine shifted at the physical contact.

"Someones not used to this." Pitch teased.

"No one's ever... been kind to me like..._that_, before.." Jack admitted.

Pitch leant back, wide eyed in surprise.

"Never?" He questioned, knowing the answer already

Jack looked down at the ground his sandy black hair falling into his face. Pitch moved it. "I told you I would give you a friend." He said looking down at Jack dominantly then removing his hand from his body and retrieving back into the dark.

"P-Pitch?" Jack asked stepping forward still weary of what migh tbe infront of him.

"It's okay Jack." Pitched voice echoed off the walls and Jack turned quickly as he felt Pitch move.

"Where are yo-"

He was cut off by a hand over his mouth pulling him back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you scared, Jack Frost?" Pitch said, his lips touching Jacks ear and his hot breath seding a shiver down his spine. His knees went weak as the shiver went into his cock and he ould feel an eretion growing. Pitch smirked and brought the hand that was not on Jacks mouth to Jacks waist, moving it up his shirt.

Jack signed his breath showing through Pitches fingers. Pitch touched Jack's sensitive nipple and he stiffened his body. Pitch removed his hands off the boy and disapeared into the darkness once gain leaving the boy alone and teased. He fell to his knees letting out short pants.

"Don't you just love it Jack, the physical contact." his voice moved across the room. And Jack just looked around trying to find the man, His erection almost ripping the strings of his pants.

A small fire grew on the cealing above him but Pitch was still not in sight, Jak was now the only visible thing in the middle of the room, how he craved Pitches big hands touching his small figure.

Suddenly he felt something grasp his ankles and then his wrists. His eyes widened but only for a breaf second before he was lifted up into the air against his will. He looked to see what was grasping him, black sand. It swirled around him beautifully but it was evil and painful to touch.

Pitch's laugh peirced through him as he walked to the center of the room right infront of Jack. He looked up at the vulnerable boy whos legs were spread apart and bulge was in plain sight. He smirked and Jack looked away with a sad look on his face and blushing embarassed.

The smoke brought Jack closer to Pitch who looked through his brow right into the boys face. "Are you read?" He asked harshly and ripped down the middle of the boys sweater leaving it open and exposed. Jacks erection grew.

Pitch ran his fingers in the boys hair and abruptly griped it pulling Jack's head back. Pitch leant forward and kissed the boys neck, leaving hot breaths how his chest. He bit, just hard enough to draw blood and Jack let out a yell. "t-t-t." Pitch tshed at the boy, "Don't be such a whimp Jack." He said as the boys blood ran down the white chest.

The black smoke twirled around Pitch removing his cloak and leaving him in only pants, his sandly black chestmoved up and down with his breathing. He was ready to go in for the kill, undoing his pants exposing-

That's enough for this chapter; ) Come back for the next chapter when the REAL smut starts.

(I'm such an A-hole)


	4. Chapter 4

Exposing his hard cock. Jack let out a nervouse gasp, he knew what was coming next.

"You look so scare." He paused looking at the boy."Tell me you want it." Jack swollowed nothing, his mouth dry as sand. He shook his head no.

"It's going to hurt." He said looking away.

Pitch looked through his brow at the scared defenceless boy. The sand tightened its grip and Jack winced. "I WANT IT!" He yelled, the sand still winching his skin. "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

"Tell me again, Jack Frost." Pitch said leaning closer.

"I WANT IT! PLEASE!"

"Call me Master, I like the sound of that." He teased.

"Master, please, I want you inside me." Jack wined as the grip only got tighter and his cock ached from needing to be touched. but he was bound and unable to do it himself.

Pitch undid the boys pants sliding them off, the smoke only releasing Jack so the pants would come off and tightning again right away afterward, he stuggled slighly.

Pitch put his big grey hands on the boys waist pulling him closer.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to forget where you are."

Jack gripped the sand that was holding his arms up over his head as Pitch shoved his cock all the way up Jack's ass leaving no time for the small virgin to get used to the thought. He let out a yell but Pitch kept going leaving no room for thinking. In and out of Jacks tiny hole stretching it only slightly. He panted as his body moved up and down.

Pitch didn't stop. "Let's see how he looks with something in his mouth." He said and Pitch reached one hand up putting his fingers into Jacks mouth holding it open so sand in the shape of a cock soud fit, it almos tthoughted the back of Jacks throat filling him up, his cheeks swelled and Pitch was even more satisfied with himself. He thrusted harder up Jacks ass and the boy tried to moan through the sand but he could hardly breath. Pitch left his hand from Jacks mouth down to his stomach where he scrathed the boy leaving a tiny bit of blood. Jack stuggled from the pain but the cock in his mouth wouldn't allow it.

"Don't try to get out Jack, or I'm just going to fuck you harder." He said doing as he promised and ripping the boys virgin ass with his Dick. The boy accepted his situation for he knew he wanted to be fucked. This was completely consensual, He loved it, he loved getting his butt herrassed by this hot fucking man and he didn't want to try and get away because if he did, he would only be dissapointed. He let the man fuck him. He groaned through the cock in his mouth.

Pitch removed his hand from the now bloody boys stomach and placed it on his hard cock. Jack winced, his dick ached for attention and now it was getting come. Pre cum dripping from the tip. Pitch stroked it up and down and Jack moaned and grunted as the cock in his mouth forced its way down Jack's throat making him gag. Pitch only went harder, molesting the boys cock and ass with his.

Jack couldn't take it being stroked and penetrated from every which way. He wailed loudly as his eyes rolled back in his head hitting his climax he released his come all over Pitch's chest. but Pitch wasn't done yet, he secretly needed physical contact. The sand released Jack into Pitches arms and he moved over to a bed still thrusting into the boy they lay together and Pitch groaned "Fuck." He whispered, the boys arms around him holding him closely Pitch released into Jacks bottom. He removed his fingers from gripping Jack and pulled out of the boy, come rushed out of jacks ass onto the bed and he panted looking at the man, both used and satisfied.

(Now are you satisfied that I finally got around to the smut scene ? I DONT think I'm satisfied with it, so I'll be writing a second half to it;)


End file.
